


[完结]拆拆小跑车之奶油play（探幻）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]拆拆小跑车之奶油play（探幻）

8 探幻  
探长的光学镜前一片漆黑，他在墙壁上摸索着，终于摸到了熟悉的门框和把手，然后打开门。身边的幻影似乎早就已经等不及了，在他刚打开门的时候就推了两下，把他推了进去。探长一个踉跄，差点被绊倒。  
“幻影……”有点无奈的口气。“可以把我的光学镜打开了吗？”  
“还不行！”幻影的声音听起来忽近忽远，好像在房间里来回走动着。“你先坐在这里！”幻影把探长拉到一张椅子旁，让他坐下。  
听着幻影来回奔走的声音，探长听话地坐在椅子上等着。今天幻影说要给他一个生日惊喜，呵，希望别是惊吓就好。  
有重量压在他的大腿上，紧接着，他就闻到了幻影近在咫尺的气味。幻影的身上有一种特有的、清新的、沁爽的味道，比大黄蜂钟爱的能量糖还要甜。  
大概是发觉了探长的动作，幻影伏在他的机体上说：“怎么了小探，你在闻我身上的味道吗？”  
探长伸手环住幻影的腰。“世界上最好闻的味道，就是抱着你时，你身上的味道。”  
“小探，你平常可从没说过这样的话。”幻影亲昵地抚着探长的接收器。  
“只说给你听的。”绿色的TF认真地说。  
“好吧，那我应该感谢你一下，我亲爱的小探。——张嘴。”  
一块散发着甜味的柔软的物品被塞进嘴里，是蛋糕。不过这块蛋糕有点太大了，无法一口吞掉。就在探长艰难地把它往自己嘴里送的时候，嘴唇上忽然有了另一个温度。  
是幻影。  
他的舌头透过那些甜腻的能量奶油伸了进来，掠过探长的防线，逗弄他的舌头。在能量奶油的润滑下，毫无阻挡地侵占他的口腔。半是挑逗半是引诱的，幻影将双唇覆盖在探长的嘴唇上，像是刚刚品尝爱恋滋味的年轻人，动作温柔而有力。幻影的金属舌头仿佛有生命一般，象一条小蛇在探长敏感的唇腔里深舔浅刺，用舌尖不断轻刷着探长口腔中脆弱的金属黏膜。探长情不自禁地伸出自己的舌头与幻影炙热的舌头纠缠在一起，在幻影的逗引下，探长顿时觉得自己的口腔仿佛不是自己的一般，嘴无法合拢，只感觉比平时更炙热的电解液延着嘴角迅速滑落，流进脖颈的线路缝隙里。  
探长抱住幻影的腰间，难耐地蹭了蹭他的胸甲。幻影开始用湿漉漉的舌头轻舔着探长被闭锁的光学镜，他能感受到探长的机体如预计般开始轻颤，换气循环也开始明显混乱。  
探长的手开始抚摸幻影的后挡板。作为回应，幻影自己打开了自己的对接面板。  
他用舌尖描摹着探长光学镜的每一个细节，因为经常要上战场，探长的光学镜处的金属皮肤很薄，遍布着丰富的元件，传感器相当敏感。虽然光学镜被锁着，但是他还是能感觉到幻影舌尖的轻刷，这种强烈的刺激让他越来越难以忍受。他用手指摸索着探向幻影的备用接口，触摸最外面的金属褶皱。幻影感觉到了探长越来越高的机体温度，看着探长因为光学镜看不到而略显迷茫的表情，轻轻地摆动机体蹭了蹭他的对接板。  
探长低吼一声“老子不忍了”，抱着幻影的腰身的手忽然用力。  
幻影却突然打开了探长的光学镜，并从探长的腿甲上站了起来。  
突然看到光线让探长一阵疑惑，虽然房间里的光线是很暧昧的。  
“小探，你还没吃蛋糕呢。”幻影笑的极是温柔。  
顺着幻影的手，探长这才看到房间正中有一个蛋糕。  
一个很大的蛋糕。  
有多大呢？跟两个幻影差不多大。  
不愧是贵族少爷，连订的蛋糕都这么大，气派。探长在心里暗暗地想。  
幻影已经走到蛋糕前面，对探长伸出手。“过来，小探。”  
探长激动地走过去。幻影一定要是要喂我吃蛋糕了，嗷嗷嗷嗷！  
幻影从硕大的蛋糕上切下来一块松软的能量奶油，探长已经忍不住要把嘴凑过去了，然而幻影并没有把蛋糕喂给探长，而是——  
涂抹在了自己的机体上。  
探长的脚钉在了原地。  
幻影又拿了一大块能量奶油涂在自己的胸甲上，对探长温柔地一笑。“小探，你不是要吃蛋糕吗，快过来。”  
探长的发声器因为激动过度而自动锁死。  
幻影笑了笑，轻柔地把能量奶油抹开，他的手指上沾上了少许奶油。幻影看了看自己的手，把手指放在嘴边，伸出舌头，缓慢而色气地舔了上去。  
探长一动不动地看着幻影。我从来不知道他的舌头还可以伸这么长。  
幻影的舌尖探进手指关节处已经裸露出来的缝隙，寻找着掩藏在装甲下的细小元件。他向自己的手腕处吹着气，那里的电路已经被弄的湿漉漉的，探长能看到那些敏感的元件在橘黄色的灯光下显得亮晶晶。幻影轻咬着，舔舐着，以探长很熟悉的方式挑逗着自己的神经线，也挑逗着探长的光学镜和循环系统。他上下移动着自己的舌尖，探索着自己平时很少探索过的关节的每一处线缆，每一根光纤，若有若无的刺激让他轻叹一声。  
探长的手指关节几乎被捏掉了一层涂漆。  
幻影翘起嘴角，他的舌尖缩了回去，他把手指伸进了自己的嘴里，带着那些白色的能量奶油。修长的手指在他的嘴里来回转动，他张开了嘴，探长能清楚地看到他的手指在一个一个描摹着口腔里的节点，一颗一颗的牙齿，每一个细小的粘膜突起。幻影垂下光学镜，用手指徐徐地，慵懒地，摩擦过自己的嘴唇。从嘴角，到嘴角，那弧度简直诱人极了。  
探长觉得自己现在全身唯一能动的就是嘴巴。他吞下了一口电解液。  
幻影用手指刷过自己的上下唇内侧，摩挲着自己的舌头根部，他把嘴张的更大了些，以使手指能更好地深入到口腔内部。他轻柔地碾过自己舌头的边缘，按压着那些脆弱的金属粘膜。他卷起自己的舌头，和手指交缠在一起，软金属下的细小出口开始情不自禁地分泌出更多的电解液，混着那些白色的能量奶油，搅拌出一片色情的空间。乳白色的液体从幻影的嘴角流出来。  
探长听到自己的火种跳动频率在加速。  
幻影的另一只手上也沾了不少奶油，他抚摸上自己的机体，蓝白色的装甲上的奶油多的简直让探长炫目。幻影用手指慢慢地把机体上的奶油一点一点地蹭开。他的手指落在脖颈处，那里有着漂亮的线条。幻影仰起头，脖颈似乎显露的更加明显。他轻慢地抚摸过自己脖颈上的装甲，随着头雕不断扭动，脖颈形成了一个性感的弧线。他的手掌向下移动到胸甲的车窗玻璃，那里并不是很大，幻影整个手掌罩住了这里。他微微晃动着机体，用手指在这里打着圈，按压着自己装甲上的突起，沿着电路的方向，一路爱抚到最边缘的缝隙。幻影发出了一声甜美的呻吟。  
没错，是呻吟。探长大口地吞着电解液，光学镜一点都不敢错开地看着。他知道幻影的胸甲边缘缝隙是敏感带，看着自己熟悉的那个机体以这种方式抚摸，呻吟，探长觉得既熟悉又陌生。  
奶油渗进幻影的装甲缝隙里，蓝白色的机体变得仿佛更加柔和。他的腰线开始不自觉地抬起一点，好像在摩擦着什么。他的手指微微有些颤抖，仿佛有生命一般在自己爱抚自己的胸甲。抬头看到探长睁大的光学镜，幻影冲他露出一个充满欲望的眼光。他的整个机体都沁出了一层薄薄的冷凝液，在这暧昧的灯光之下，变成令人垂涎的浅色。  
探长终于艰难地打开了自己的发声器。“幻影……你……”  
幻影闭起光学镜，用指尖刮擦着自己的装甲缝隙，他扭动着机体，双手的动作也无形中加快了速度。“小探……快来……帮我……”  
幻影的嘴唇一张一合，探长甚至都顾不上去听他到底说了什么。当他觉得自己的脚终于能动了之后，探长以自己平生最快的，连在战场上都没有的反应速度扑了上去。  
那些能量奶油简直——哦，糟透了。  
探长抱住幻影，不管不顾对方蹭了他一身奶油。他双手扶住幻影的头雕，疯狂地舔舐着他流淌在面甲上的奶油痕迹。他直接而迅速地撬开幻影的牙齿，含住幻影的舌头，狠狠地吮吸，用自己的牙齿轻轻叼着幻影的舌头。探长略有些粗糙的舌头摩擦着幻影已经被吸到他嘴里的舌头，顶端传来了令人销魂的快感。幻影蹭着探长的胸甲，发出一声难耐的喘息。  
探长强忍着自己的欲望，用最后一点理智对幻影说：“我们去充电床上，好不好？”  
幻影摇了摇头，亲昵地说：“小探，今天要不要试一点不一样的？”  
探长疑惑。  
幻影拉着探长急切地吻起来，探长也回应给他更多的抚摸。两个机体在旋转，然后探长感觉自己陷到了一个柔软的东西里面。他仔细看了看，居然是那个硕大的和两个幻影差不多大的蛋糕。  
这个玩法也许还不错，探长满意地想着。  
在他分神的功夫，幻影已经放开了他的嘴唇。他把探长压在下面，周围是蛋糕的香甜气息。他攀上探长的后颈，炙热的舌头开始舔过他的下颚。他带着奶油的舌尖伸进探长装甲的缝隙里，深深地探进，啃咬着里面的传感器，逗弄着一条条细小的光纤。他的舌头舔舐着里面的电缆，手指在他的装甲上游走，四处煽风点火。他的电解液在探长干净的脖颈处留下一道亮晶晶的水痕，看起来充满了色情的意味。  
探长打开自己的对接面板，里面的输出管已经开始有抬头的趋势。幻影舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖一路向下，滑过探长的胸甲和腹甲，直接来到了输出管这里，低头舔上了它。  
探长差点失声尖叫起来。意外强烈的刺激使探长全身的线路不自觉地收缩，他只感觉自己的输出管已经涨到极点。  
幻影在探长的输出管的底部上舔了几遍后，再沿着管子向上，最后再把管子的顶端吞进嘴里。因为探长的管子实在是太过于粗大，幻影的嘴张到最大，才终于把整根管子都含了进去。他的口腔里几乎没有多余的空间，舌头被挤压到了角落里，舌根处的压感让他的电解液又开始大量地分泌，在一下一下的吞吐中，弄湿了探长的整根输出管，流在输出管周围。  
强烈的快感使探长的机体不住地颤抖，幻影这时也用嘴在探长的管子上开始大进大出，每次都把它整个的吞进口中，使前端几乎要顶到自己的油管；吐出来的时候，金属舌头上粘上的电解液在舌头和输出管之间形成一条透明的长线。幻影抬起头来看着全身绷紧的探长，探长的头向后仰着，显然已经被幻影的刺激撩拨的不能自己。  
幻影站起身体，热烈地吻着探长，探长也搂住他的脖子，开始疯狂地回应，他觉得自己已经不能再忍了，用手摸索着找到幻影的接口。那里也早已湿的一塌糊涂。  
幻影分开双腿跪在探长的机体两侧，握住他的管子，在自己接口处轻轻摩擦。  
这个样子的幻影，真的非常非常的——秀色可餐。  
探长的CPU几乎要宕机了。  
幻影亲了亲探长，然后直起机体，然后对着探长的输出管坐了下去。  
“普神啊！”探长喃喃地说。  
因为重力的原因和刚才流出的润滑液，探长的输出管几乎毫不费力地就顶开了幻影的接口保护叶，他能感觉他的接口里有一种炙热的温度，金属内壁紧紧地包裹着他的管子，里面的东西在不停地吸引他继续。幻影轻轻地抬起上身，又缓缓地坐下，然后发出一声极为诱人的叫声。探长的输出管直接顶到了他的次级油箱垫片。他再也忍不住了。  
探长抱起幻影的腰身，扶着跨坐着的幻影吞吐移动。他上下舔弄摩擦着幻影胸甲边缘，啃咬着里面的金属褶皱。  
幻影也经不起欲火的摧残了，渴望的光学镜里氤氲着泪水，半眯着看着眼前的TF，痴迷的呻吟自齿缝间流泻出来，饥渴到极点的接口狂烈地扭动着，做着无声的邀请。  
“小探，快点……我想要你，给我……”幻影伏在探长的接收器旁，舔舐着那里的轮廓。  
探长的抽插更加迅速，他掐着幻影的腰身，用力挺了几下，忽然感受到幻影接口里传来的一阵痉挛般的感受，紧紧地吸住他的管子，大量的快感铺天盖地袭来，探长也同时过载了。  
绿色的机体抱着蓝白色的机体，躺在温软香甜的硕大的蛋糕里。幻影翻身，双手支着下巴伏在探长的胸前，蓝色的光学镜里满是温柔。  
“小探，生日快乐。还有，我好爱你。”  
回应给他的是探长一个更有力的拥抱。“那要不要再来一次？我的小礼物。”


End file.
